1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an agricultural implement for planting seed and injecting dry fertilizer (dry granular material) with a V-Blade Plow while at the same time tilling the soil.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In the 1980's an air seeder attachment was made by the Flex-King Corporation for a V-Blade Plow. The attachment was a series of metal tubes conformed to be protected by the “Frog” of the V-Blade, which deposited the seed under ground in regularly spaced transverse rows. This attachment was discontinued by Flex-King and is currently not produced by any other manufactures. There are independent shops that can make replacement parts for this attachment. However, a thorough patent search could not locate this attachment. After talking with the manufacturer and the actual technician who did the manufacturing, it does not appear that a patent was ever sought.
The seed and dry fertilizer originate from the “Air Seeder” tank by means of the air pump, or fan, and are blown through plastic and/or metal tubes to a series of metal circular tubes (refered to above) which deposited the seed underground. The disadvantages to this setup was that it deposited the seed on a compacted layer of soil (sweep layer) formed by the blade of the V-Blade Plow unit leaving loose soil above the seed. The soil above the sweep layer subsequently dries out and does not give good seed to soil contact. It then becomes necessary for a rain shower to provide the good seed to soil contact for the seed to sprout and come up. However, this contains risks in that the rain may also form a crust on the top of the soil which inhibits the sprout from penetrating the soil and emerging. The attachment also didn't solve the problem of the hard sweep layer which inhibits the roots from propagating downward.